


Heath In Winter

by O_ToJoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, Keith and Lance are their puppies, M/M, Wolf!Adam, Wolf!Shiro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: James avrebbe voluto urlare, forse così si sarebbe svegliato o avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno che potesse confermargli che non aveva perso completamente la ragione.I cuccioli di lupo si erano tramutati in due bambini.Uno aveva i capelli corvini, l’altro castani.[Fanfiction scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento a cura di Fanwriter.it]





	Heath In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola pseudo favola dalle sfumature fantasy messa nero su bianco in occasione del Calendario dell'Avvento a cura di Fanwriter.it, anche se il Natale qui è solo una scusa mentre la neve fa da padrona su ogni cosa e James Griffin è la vera vittima di tutti gli eventi.  
> Buona lettura!

Durante l’estate, la brughiera era un’arida distesa assolata, le pietre erano bollenti sotto le zampe e le sterpaglie secche celavano roveti, fosse o le trappole dei cacciatori.

La foresta invece era il rifugio ideale. All’ombra dei suoi grandi alberi, la calura estiva era quasi piacevole, l’erba che ricopriva il terreno era sempre morbida e non nascondeva brutte sorprese.

Rincorrersi tra le conifere e spingersi fino alle rive dei corsi d’acqua che attraversavano la foresta era il gioco preferito dei giovani lupi. Quelli animati dagli entusiasmi del primo amore esploravano la foresta, cercavano nuovi luoghi in cui stare da soli e sceglievano possibili tane in cui dare alla luce le loro future cucciolate.

Vicino a una delle cime più alte, di quelle su cui la neve non si scioglieva mai, vi era una grotta naturale ben nascosta tra la vegetazione e a poca distanza da un fiumiciattolo dalle acque cristalline. 

Da qualche tempo, un giovane lupo nero si aggirava in quel luogo, lo studiava e fantasticava su come renderlo la propria casa. Gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire al sicuro e fu per quello che in quel giorno d’estate decise di mostrarla al suo compagno.

“Che cosa ne pensi?” Domandò Shiro con un sorriso entusiasta.

Adam drizzò le orecchie da lupo ricoperte da un sottile strato di pelo marrone. “È una grotta…”

Shiro sbuffò. “Adam un po’ di entusiasmo. È la nostra casa!”

Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Noi non siamo ancora-“

“Esatto. Non ancora.” Shiro gli afferrò le mani, agitando la coda nera come un cucciolo emozionato. “Ma è solo questione di tempo.” Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, mentre gli occhi grigi s’illuminavano di una luce furbetta. “E il tempo sta per scadere…”

Adam sospirò. “Un passo alla volta.”

“Sei nervoso?”

“M’innervosisce che tu non lo sia.”

Shiro lo lasciò andare e fece un paio di passi all’interno della grotta. “Lì possiamo costruire il giaciglio…” Indicò un angolo nascosto, più riparato rispetto all’entrata.

Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quello è compito mio,” gli ricordò. “Anche cercare un tana per noi doveva essere un mio dovere.”

Shiro gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. “Stai ancora perdendo tempo a suddividere i ruoli?”

“Non sto suddividendo i ruoli,” replicò Adam. “Ti sto ricordando come stanno le cose.”

“Avere un cucciolo non mi rende meno me stesso.” Shiro tornò vicino a lui. “Mi avevi promesso che non mi avresti guardato in modo diverso.”

“E tu mi avevi promesso che non mi avresti scavalcato per fare di testa tua, come al solito!” Esclamò Adam. 

Gli occhi grigi di Shiro lo studiarono con attenzione. “Di che cosa hai paura?”

Sarebbe stato più semplice dirgli che cosa non lo spaventava. Adam si morse il labbro inferiore. “Perché non pensi mai ai rischi?”

“Perché tu pensi solo a quelli?” Shiro cercò la sua mano ancora una volta e se la portò in grembo. “Andrà tutto bene, Adam. Fidati di me per una volta.”

“Potrebbero nascere con la neve alta e-“

“Nasceranno quando dovranno nascere.” Shiro appoggiò la fronte alla sua. “Se nasceranno in un giorno di neve, vorrà dire che ci stringeremo un po’ di più e li terremo al caldo.”

Adam prese un respiro profondo. “Come lo vorresti il nostro giaciglio?”

Shiro sorrise e prese a parlare di come aveva immaginato la loro casa.

********  
  
  


_Qualche_ _inverno_ _dopo_...

********  
  


La tenuta di caccia sorgeva nel cuore della brughiera, lontana da tutte le grandi città e a quasi un’ora di carrozza dal paese più vicino.

La famiglia Griffin era solita rifugiarvisi in estate, per sfuggire al caldo tremendo che invece avrebbero sofferto nella loro casa alla capitale. Quell’anno, però, il capofamiglia aveva preteso di trasferire tutti nella tenuta alle porte dell’inverno, la stagione peggiore per vivere in quella regione, dove la massima espressione della civiltà era una locanda troppo piccola per accogliere tutti gli uomini della zona.

“Mi è giunta voce che un magnifico branco di lupi è sceso a valle,” disse Lord Griffin per giustificare a sua moglie quello spostamento privo di buon senso. “La foresta è pericolosa d’inverno ma la brughiera… A James piacerà andare a caccia sulla neve.”

A James, il rampollo della famiglia Griffin, quella prospettiva era piaciuta tanto che non aveva neanche aspettato che la servitù preparasse i bagagli per lui. Aveva trascinato i proprio bauli fino alle scuderie con l’aiuto dell’amico Ryan ed era stato il primo a saltare in carrozza il giorno della partenza.

“I lupi sono animali meravigliosi, figlio mio,” disse suo padre, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Fieri, nobili… Se la fortuna ci sorriderà, riceverai uno splendido regalo prima della fine dell’anno.”

James non chiese a cosa si riferiva, ma sorrise con entusiasmo. Era un bambino, appena l’età per imbracciare un fucile e prendere la mira e qualsiasi cosa nuova sembrava magnifica ai suoi occhi. Non voleva che suo padre lo riempisse di dettagli su quello che avrebbero fatto e come lo avrebbero fatto, voleva scoprire tutto con i suoi occhi un poco alla volta. Quel viaggio invernale che tanto dava noia a sua madre e alle sue dame era come una grande avventura per James e per i ragazzini di casa Griffin.

L’entusiasmo durò qualche giorno: avevano lasciato la capitale alla prima neve ma in quella regione era già tutto ricoperto da un manto bianco da diverso tempo. Tenere i bambini dentro casa era un’impresa e quando gli adulti riuscivano a farsi rispettare, era impossibile tenerli lontano dalle finestre.

“Quando potrò venire a caccia con voi, padre?” Domandò James alla cena del terzo giorno. 

Lord Griffin non aveva perso tempo ed erano già due giorni che lasciava la tenuta alle prime luci dell’alba per tornare un’ora prima del tramonto. “Presto, James,” rispose. “Non avere fretta. Scovare una lepre è facile, figlio mio, molto meno prenderla ma la sfida contro un lupo è ardua. Noi possiamo imbracciare un fucile ma sono loro i signori di questa terra, non dimenticarlo.”

Era un bel discorso per dire che di lupi non ce ne era stata traccia per due giorni di fila, ma suo padre gli voleva troppo bene per deludere le sue speranze così velocemente. Per una settimana, James si accontentò di giocare nella brughiera ricoperta di neve insieme a Ryan, Nadia e Ina. Fu molto divertente, fino a che non divenne assurdamente noioso.

All’ottavo giorno, James abbandonò il suo spirito avventuriero in favore di qualche libro polveroso trovato nella sala lettura in disuso. Se non fosse stato per sua madre, non si sarebbe nemmeno disturbato a lasciare i suoi caldi vestiti da notte. Lei, però, da brava dama della capitale, pretendeva che il suo unico figlio vestisse come un piccolo Lord anche quando nessuno lo vedeva, poco importava che fossero dispersi nel nulla.

James passò due giorni sul tappeto davanti al grande caminetto del salone principale. Lesse tre libri di seguito e poi anche quel passatempo perse tutta la sua attrattiva.

Al decimo giorno, James approfittò della cena per chiedere di nuovo a suo padre quando lo avrebbe portato a caccia. Lord Griffin piegò le labbra in un sorriso dispiaciuto e gli concesse una tenera carezza: era il suo modo silenzioso di chiedergli scusa, ma non poteva confessare davanti a sua madre che aveva trascinato tutti nella regione più remota del regno per niente.

Perchè la verità era quella: dieci giorni a fare avanti e indietro per la brughiera, affondando gli stivali nella neve alta e sfidando il freddo invernale e i Lord, accompagnati dai cacciatori del luogo, non avevano trovato niente.

Chi aveva avvistato il branco di lupi giurava di non aver avuto un sogno a occhi aperti.

“Erano molto giovani,” disse uno dei Lord presenti a uno degli avvistamenti, un uomo anziano con una barba bianca che gli ricopriva le guance. “Ne sono certo perchè colpirli è stato impossibile. Non abbiamo avuto neanche il tempo d’imbracciare i fucili che già erano corsi via, spariti all’interno della foresta.”

Seduto vicino al fuoco insieme ai suoi amici, James ascoltava quei racconti con crescente interesse. La delusione di quel viaggio era stata tanta che sentir parlare chi aveva vissuto quelle esperienze in prima persona lo aiutava a sperare che il colpo di scena fosse solo dietro l’angolo. Ryan e Ina non erano altrettanto interessati alla vicenda, solo Nadia ascoltava con la sua stessa attenzione ma con occhi illuminati da una luce completamente diversa.

“I lupi hanno fatto del male a qualcuno?” Domandò, diretta. “Sono pericolosi?”

Il vecchio Lord che li aveva visti si sporse verso di lei con un tenero sorriso. “Non preoccuparti, piccola dama, qui alla tenuta sei al sicuro.”

“Sì, ma loro hanno fatto del male a qualcuno?” Insistette Nadia.

James la guardò storto: perchè interrompere quei racconti per porre domande tanto sciocche? Lui voleva sapere dei lupi nei dettagli, sentirli descrivere da chi li aveva visti con i propri occhi.

Il vecchio Lord sorrise con fare accondiscendente. “I lupi in genere non attaccano prede fuori dalla loro portata e sono intelligenti, sanno che noi abbiamo i fucili. Escono dalle loro zone sicure solo se costretti. La neve è molto alta quest’anno e deve mancare il cibo nella foresta per questo sono stati avvistati nella brughiera. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, piccola dama, no, non hanno danneggiato gli abitanti dei villaggi in alcun modo ma solo averli visti così vicino ai sentieri di caccia è motivo di allarme.”

Nadia s’imbronciò. “Ma se non hanno fatto nulla di male, perchè ne dobbiamo fare noi a loro?”

James storse il naso, vergognandosi un poco per la visione ristretta dell’amica. “Le femmine non capiscono la caccia,” borbottò.

Nadia gli lanciò un’occhiata obliqua, ma tutti gli adulti nel salotto la presero a ridere.

“Devono esserci dei cuccioli da qualche parte,” aggiunse qualcuno. “I lupi sono orgogliosi, preferirebbero lasciarsi morire di fame che farsi uccidere o catturare. Se ci sono dei cuccioli affamati nelle tane, però…”

James vide gli occhi di suo padre illuminarsi di colpo a quell’informazione ma non ebbe modo di chiedergli perchè.

********  
  


La svolta arrivò pochi giorni più tardi, quando James dichiarò la resa e cominciò a prendere atto che il progetto di caccia di suo padre si era dimostrato un fallimento da ogni punto di vista. Stava scendendo per la cena, vestito come un piccolo Lord come indicato da sua madre, quando venne chiamato nel salone principale.

Quello che James trovò sotto il grande abete che sua madre aveva preteso di far addobbare  ebbe il potere di cancellare tutta l’amarezza e il malumore dei giorni precedenti.

“So che è un po’ presto per i regali,” disse Lord Griffin con un gran sorriso. “Questo, però, non avrei proprio saputo come nascondertelo.”

James non parlava, i grandi occhi scuri pieni d’incanto. Suo padre aveva fatto preparare una grande cesta piena di coperte calde per presentare il suo regalo: due stupendi cuccioli di lupo, uno nero e uno marrone.

“Sono così carini!” Cinguettò Nadia, sporgendosi sulla cesta.

“Sono maschi o femmine?” Domandò Ina con voce incolore. Accanto a lei, Ryan rimase in silenzio ma si spostò in avanti per dare un’occhiata più da vicino.

“Due maschi,” rispose Lord Griffin. “Sono forti e in salute.”

James non riusciva a esprimere a parole la sua felicità. I cuccioli erano splendidi, ricoperti da tanto pelo morbido che invitava ad accarezzarlo. Era difficile immaginare che sarebbero cresciuti per diventare dei predatori, i nuovi signori della brughiera.

Quello marrone se ne stava rannicchiato in un angolo e piangeva spaventato. Quello nero, il più piccolo dei due, continuava a muoversi in cerchio, percorrendo e ripercorrendo il perimetro della cesta.

“Avanti, James,” lo esortò suo padre. “Sono tuoi. Prendili in braccio.”   
L’ingenuità fu credere che quelle bestiole, appena strappate alla libertà, avrebbero subito accettato James come loro padrone. Tentò di prendere quello nero, perchè aveva il pelo lucidissimo e perchè gli piaceva che fosse così attivo.

Il cucciolo tentò di morderlo non appena la sua mano si fece troppo vicina per i suoi gusti. Vedendo il fratello reagire a quel modo, quello marrone smise di piangere per ringhiargli contro. Si appallottolarono in fondo alla cesta l’uno contro l’altro, le piccole zanne ben in vista.

Tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva fatto battere il cuore di James, scivolò via in un istante. 

“Ti ha fatto male?” Domandò suo padre preoccupato, prendendo la mano tra le proprie per assicurarsi che i denti del cucciolo non fossero affondati nella carne. Stava bene, nemmeno sanguinava. La delusione, però, fu cocente.

Quei lupi erano suoi, erano un regalo per lui e non poteva nemmeno toccarli.

“Non mi piacciono,” dichiarò, alzandosi in piedi per spostarsi nella sala da pranzo.

********  
  
  


Nei giorni seguenti, i due cuccioli furono l’attrazione della tenuta. I Lord della zona si fecero tutti invitare a cena solo per poter dare loro un’occhiata. Il vecchio con la barba bianca fu quello a dimostrare più entusiasmo di tutti. “Devono essere i cuccioli di quelli che sono scesi fino alla brughiera,” disse. “Ricordo che erano di questi colori esatti: nero e marrone. Hanno genitori giovani per questo sono dei cuccioli meravigliosi.”

Nessuno allungò una mano per toccarli. Alle volte ringhiavano, altre se ne stavano immobili, tesi, come pronti per attaccare. Non si staccavano mai l’uno dall’altro.

James li guardava da lontano. Da quel disastroso primo approccio, non aveva più tentato di avvicinarsi a loro ma a suo padre e sua madre faceva tanto piacere ricevere attenzioni per quel piccolo,  _ inutile _ , trofeo di caccia.

“Trovare dei cuccioli così belli e in buona salute è una vera fortuna!” Esclamò uno dei cacciatori più esperti. “Addomesticare un lupo è un sogno di molti in questa regione ma i piccoli che si avvicinano ai villaggi sono quasi tutti moribondi, forse rimasti senza genitori troppo presto e incapaci di badare a loro stessi.”

“Chissà per colpa di chi?” Borbottò Nadia, passando accanto a James.

Lui non le rispose.

“Addomesticare un lupo non è un’arte ma un’impresa,” disse il vecchio Lord con la barba bianca. “Ho vissuto in questa regione per tutta la vita ma non ho mai visto nessuno riuscirvi. Sì, prima di tutto serve un cucciolo in salute e i lupi sono ottimi genitori. Come hanno già detto: un cucciolo da solo probabilmente ha qualcosa che non va e non sopravvive fino all’età adulta. C’è anche da considerare il fattore separazione: se vengono allontanati troppo presto dalla madre non cresceranno bene. Questi animali  _ educano _ i loro piccoli attraverso un processo molto delicato e fare un passo falso è facile. La fortuna di questi cuccioli è che sono fratelli, se si abitua uno lo farà l’altro. Un lupo isolato è sempre un male.”

James ascoltava ogni discorso e memorizzava ogni informazione utile. Aveva preso il regalo di suo padre troppo alla leggera: quelle creature non erano giocattoli di sua proprietà, non erano nati per accontentare i suoi capricci; doveva insegnare loro chi comandava.

Era quello nero che gli dava sui nervi in particolar modo. Quello marrone non era più disposto a socializzare ma tirava fuori il suo lato aggressivo solo in risposta al fratello. Osservandoli, James aveva capito che se avesse spinto il cucciolo nero a fidarsi di lui, l’altro non sarebbe stato un problema. Tuttavia, non era possibile convincere quello nero a dargli una possibilità se il fratello non si dimostrava d’accordo in qualche modo.

Era una faccenda complicata, forse troppo per lui.

********  
  
  


James si rese realmente conto di quanto lo fosse la notte della vigilia di Natale.

Nella capitale, la famiglia Griffin era solita tenere un grande banchetto serale aspettando la mezzanotte. In quella regione era poco saggio avventurarsi nella brughiera, seppur sui sentieri battuti, a tarda notte. I suoi genitori avevano così deciso di rimandare i grandi festeggiamenti al pranzo del venticinque dicembre e d’invitare tutti i Lord della zona.

La sera precedente, quindi, tutti i bambini furono mandati a letto presto in modo da essere in forma durante il giorno di festa. James non si era nemmeno attardato per assicurarsi che i suoi cuccioli stessero bene. Non c’era stato verso di spostarli dall’enorme cesta in cui suo padre li aveva portati alla tenuta e, nonostante la loro natura selvaggia, si erano dimostrati piuttosto quieti nelle ore notturne, quando nessuno li guardava.

Quella notte, però, qualcosa spezzò lo spettrale silenzio che con il buio calava su tutta la brughiera. Da principio, James pensò che non fosse altro che il rumore lamentoso che emetteva il vento quando s’infilava tra gli alti alberi della foresta. Si rigirò sotto le coperte e cercò di riaddormentarsi.

Non ci riuscì. Il lamento era insistente, vicino, troppo perchè provenisse dagli alberi ai confini della brughiera. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, James pensò che Nadia doveva aver trascinato Ina fino alle cucine per rubare qualche dolcetto natalizio per il banchetto e che ora, sprovvista di una buona fonte di luce, non riuscisse a trovare la porta della sua camera.

James sbuffò e calciò via le coperte. “Nadia…” Borbottò con voce annoiata. “Non c’è alcun bisogno di piangere.” Non c’era nessuno in corridoio, così percorse la strada che portava alle cucine nella certezza che a un certo punto avrebbe trovato le due bambine raggomitolate in un angolo, al buio.

Una volta sceso al piano di sotto, però, il lamento divenne qualcosa di più di un rumore noioso. 

“Voglio mamma e papà!” 

James gelò: quella non era la voce di Nadia.

“Non piangere, non dobbiamo farci scoprire!”

“Stai piangendo anche tu!”

Scese gli ultimi gradini lentamente, come se avesse paura che il terreno potesse cedere sotto i suoi piedi. L’unica luce proveniente dal piano di sotto era quella che filtrava da sotto la porta del salotto principale: suo padre aveva dato ordine di non spegnere le braci per riscaldare i due cuccioli di lupo durante la notte.

James premette le mani contro la superficie di legno lucido e rimase in ascolto.

“Pensi che abbiano ucciso mamma e papà?”

“No, eravamo da soli. Mamma e papà non li hanno trovati.”

Abbassò la maniglia e aprì la porta quel tanto che bastava per sbirciare all’interno della stanza. L’enorme cesta dei cuccioli gettava un’ombra nera sul tappeto damascato. Non udiva guaiti nè altri suoni che era abituato sentire in presenza dei piccoli lupi, ma non riusciva a vedere niente che fosse fuori dall’ordinario.

“Voglio tornare a casa.”

“Ci torneremo, te lo prometto.”

James entrò nella stanza e le voci tacquero di colpo. 

“Chi è?”

“Shhh… Stai zitto.”

Non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che fosse da solo nella stanza ma quelle voci non se le stava immaginando.

“Sta venendo qui?”

“Fai silenzio, Lance.”

Pur tremando, James attraversò il salone con passo incerto. La cesta dei cuccioli gli parve di colpo una cosa spaventosa. Quando fu abbastanza vicino da vedere l’interno, spalancò gli occhi e la bocca ma dalla sua gola non uscì un suono.

I cuccioli di lupo erano spariti e al loro posto c’erano due bambini. Erano più piccoli di lui, abbastanza per entrare nell’enorme cesta davanti al fuoco. Uno di loro, quello coi capelli più scuri, faceva da scudo all’altro, che tremava per i singhiozzi.

James avrebbe voluto urlare, forse così si sarebbe svegliato o avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno che potesse confermargli che non aveva perso completamente la ragione.

I cuccioli  si erano tramutati in due bambini. Uno aveva i capelli corvini, l’altro castani. Quest’ultimo non la smetteva di piangere e il primo sembrava aver una gran voglia di farlo, ma era troppo impegnato a fissare James con aria minacciosa per lasciarsi andare alle lacrime.

Entrambi avevano delle strane orecchie a punta sulla testa. Non indossavano alcun vestito, le coperte in cui erano avvolti erano le sole cose a proteggerli dal freddo della notte.

Fu il bimbo dai capelli corvini a parlargli per primo. “Vuoi ucciderci?” Domandò, gelido.

James trasalì.

“Rispondimi, sei qui per ucciderci?” Insistette lo strano bambino.

Il viso dell’altro comparve sopra la sua spalla. “Sembra spaventato,” commentò.

“Ha paura di noi da quando gli ho morso la mano.”

James sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. “Non è vero…” Mormorò. 

Il bambino dai capelli corvini assottigliò gli occhi. “Non ci hai più toccati perchè hai paura di noi.”

“Non è vero’!” Esclamò James. L’orgoglio gli fece dimenticare l’assurdità di quella scena e il bisogno di farsi valere ebbe la meglio sulla paura. “Non vi ho più toccati perchè se non posso giocare con voi, siete inutili!”

Gli occhi di quella strana creatura si riempirono d’indignazione. “Non siamo i tuoi giocattoli, sporco umano!”

“Keith, non farlo arrabbiare,” lo pregò il bimbo dai capelli castani, abbracciandolo da dietro.

James si umettò le labbra. “Lui sta… Sta bene?” Si riferiva a quello che non la smetteva di tremare.

“No che non sta bene!” Ribatté il bambino dai capelli più scuri.  _ Keith _ , si chiamava Keith. “Non lo vedi che sta piangendo?”

James prese un respiro profondo e rilassò le spalle. “Non voglio farvi del male.”

“Ce ne hai già fatto,” replicò Keith. “Ci hai rapiti.”

James corrugò la fronte. “Mio padre ha detto che eravate da soli nella brughiera.”

“E pensi che fossimo lì per essere catturati?”

“Che cosa siete?”

Keith non gli rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo sull’altro bambino. “Lui ha fame,” disse.

James inarcò le sopracciglia. “Vi danno da mangiare tutti i giorni.”

“Non siamo neonati, il latte non ci basta.”

“Lascia stare, Keith.” Il secondo bambino comparve di nuovo oltre la sua spalla. “Solo mamma e papà ci danno da mangiare, non sappiamo riconoscere il cibo sicuro. I cacciatori avvelenano la carne.”

James scosse la testa. “I cacciatori sparano, non uccidono gli animali avvelenandoli.”

“Lo fanno d’inverno quando manca da mangiare,” insistette Keith. “E perchè lo dici come se sparare non fosse brutto?”

“I lupi sono pericolosi, dobbiamo difenderci.” Era una scusa terribile. Il vecchio Lord aveva detto chiaramente che quei lupi non si erano mai spinti oltre la brughiera, verso i villaggi. Erano comparsi nei territori di caccia per sfamare i loro piccoli, solo per quello.

“Noi non vi abbiamo fatto niente,” disse Keith, gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime. “Mamma e papà non rubano il cibo degli umani.”

James distolse lo sguardo: non gli piaceva quello che stava dicendo, lo faceva sentire una cattiva persona. “Posso prendere qualcosa dalle cucine per farvi mangiare?” Propose in un ingenuo tentativo di rimediare al danno fatto.

“Ci avvelenerai…”

“No, non lo farò.”

Keith esitò, guardò di nuovo l’altro bambino e James comprese che stava valutando quanto era necessario correre il rischio di fidarsi di lui. “D’accordo…” Acconsentì.

“Che cosa mangiate di solito?”

“Carne…”

James storse la bocca: era stata una domanda stupida, ma non aveva idea di dove venisse conservata la carne in quella tenuta. 

“Avete mai mangiato dei biscotti?”

********  
  
  


Fu un tentativo azzardato ma andò bene.

James impiegò dieci minuti ad arrivare alle cucine per recuperare uno dei cestini per la colazione pieno di dolcetti natalizi. Non era un vero pasto ma era meglio di nulla.

Quando Keith assaggiò il suo primo biscotto e gli occhi gli s’illuminarono, James sentì gli angoli della sua bocca sollevarsi in un sorriso vittorioso.

“Assaggia, Lance.” Keith passò il biscotto mangiato a metà all’altro bambino.

Rassicurato dall’atmosfera che si era venuta a creare, Lance si decise ad uscire dal suo nascondiglio e si mise seduto. “Buono!” Esclamò, divorando il resto del dolcetto in un sol boccone.

James lo indicò. “Lui si chiama Lance?” Domandò.

Il diretto interessato annuì. “E tu sei James.” Non era una domanda. “Gli altri bambini ti chiamato così.”

“Sì, è il mio nome.” James riportò gli occhi su Keith, ma il bimbo dai capelli corvini non sembrava aver molta voglia di fare conversazione. “Siete fratelli?” Domandò, rivolgendosi a Lance.

Il lupetto annuì con un sorriso amichevole. “Keith è il più grande.”

Keith non confermò nè negò, si limitò a mangiare un altro biscotto.

James inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sembrate avere la stessa età.”

“Abbiamo lo stesso compleanno,” confermò Lance.

“Siete gemelli.”

Fu il turno di Lance di fissarlo perplesso. “Siamo della stessa cucciolata,” spiegò. “Gli umani non fanno cucciolate?”

Keith lo guardò annoiato. “No, stupido, loro fanno solo un bambino alla volta.”

“Non chiamarmi stupido!”

“Ne possono fare anche due,” intervenne James. “Ma succede pochissime volte e quasi sempre nelle stesse famiglie.”

Lance annuì con interesse. “Le mamme e i papà di solito hanno tre o quattro cuccioli alla volta,” spiegò. “I nostri hanno avuto solo noi.”

“Lance, non parlare troppo con lui,” lo avvertì Keith.

“Perchè? Non è cattivo.”

James annuì con convinzione. “Non sono cattivo.”

“Puoi portarci a casa?” Domandò Keith. Sapeva già la risposta.

“Non ho il permesso di uscire,” disse James. 

“Puoi far uscire noi?”

Lance scosse la testa. “Mamma e papà ci hanno insegnato a non andare nella brughiera o nella foresta di notte. È pericoloso.”

“Aspettiamo che arrivi domani,” disse Keith.

James scosse la testa. “Non posso farvi uscire domani,” disse. “Ci saranno tante persone qui per tutto il giorno e sarà impossibile portarvi fuori senza che qualcuno mi veda.”

Keith lo trafisse con lo sguardo. “Tu non ci vuoi aiutare. Tuo padre ci ha catturati, la tua gente vuole uccidere la nostra. Ci stai solo prendendo in giro!”   
Fu il turno di James di arrabbiarsi. “Io non ho sparato a nessun lupo!” Però aveva desiderato farlo. Aveva passato tutto il viaggio dalla capitale alla tenuta a immaginarsi al centro di una battuta di caccia, con tutti che si complimentavano con lui per aver abbattuto un lupo al primo colpo. E che cosa avrebbe ottenuto da un’esperienza del genere? Qualche pacca sulla spalla dagli adulti, un sorriso orgoglioso da parte di suo padre e una storia con lui come protagonista da raccontare nei saloni dei Lord alla capitale.

Non ci sarebbero state conseguenze spiacevoli o importanti per lui e col tempo sarebbe divenuto uno dei tanti eventi della sua infanzia, perduto tra altri mille ricordi.

Per quei bambini, invece, l’abbattimento di un lupo poteva significare la perdita di una mamma o di un papà. Improvvisamente, tutte le storie che faceva Nadia riguardo alla caccia non gli sembravano più così ridicole e noiose.

Keith allontanò il cestino di dolci dalla cesta e si arrotolò tra le coperte. “Lui non può aiutarci, Lance. Dobbiamo fare da soli.”

“Datemi due giorni,” insistette James. “Il tempo che la tenuta si svuoti e allora potrò farvi uscire.”

“Non ci serve il tuo aiuto,” disse Keith senza guardarlo. “Torneremo a casa con o senza di te.”

James fece per sfidarlo, per chiedergli in che modo pensava di fare ma lo sguardo triste di Lance lo convinse a desistere. Anche lui si distese nella cesta, accanto al fratello. “Buona notte, James,” gli disse.

Keith non parlò più.

********  
  
  


James passò tutta la festa di Natale a sbadigliare. Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio e al mattino, con la luce del sole che si rifletteva sulla neve fresca, riuscì quasi a credere che fosse stato tutto uno strano sogno. Si convinse del contrario prima del banchetto natalizio, mentre i suoi genitori accoglievano tutti gli ospiti nel grande salone e mostravano i cuccioli di lupo a chi non aveva ancora avuto occasione di vederli.

I Lord si complimentavano per la cattura e le loro mogli s’intenerivano ma non osavano toccarli. 

James lo fece. Per la prima volta da quando Keith aveva tentato di morderlo, s’inginocchiò accanto alla cesta e tentò un secondo approccio. Il cucciolo nero non si mosse, quello marrone si avvicinò alla sua mano e gli permise di toccarlo.

James trattenne il fiato per un istante. Quello della notte precedente non era stato un sogno.

“Oh, siete diventati amici!” Esclamò Nadia sedendosi sul tappeto, accanto a lui.

Ina e Ryan si avvicinarono a loro volta.

James vide Keith irrigidirsi, pronto a scattare se una seconda mano si fosse avvicinata troppo al fratello. “A loro non piace essere toccati,” avvertì i suoi amici. “Sono spaventati…” 

Era vero.

Nessuno di loro fece obiezioni e il resto della giornata procedette senza troppi intoppi.

********  
  
  


Quella notte, James era talmente stanco che crollò sul letto senza togliersi i vestiti: non scese nel salone a controllare come stavano Keith e Lance.

********  
  
  


Il giorno dopo Natale, la cesta nel salotto era sparita e con essa i due cuccioli di lupo.

“Non preoccuparti, James,” lo rassicurò suo padre a colazione. “I tuoi lupetti stanno bene, te li restituiremo a breve.”

James inarcò le sopracciglia. “Tu e chi altro?”

Lord Griffin si assicurò che la moglie non stesse prestando loro attenzione, poi si sporse verso il figlio. “Pensi di poter tenere un segreto con la mamma?”

James annuì: non aveva altra scelta.

********  
  


Qualunque cosa si fosse aspettato, quella non ci si avvicinava neanche un po’. James aveva aspettato per tanto tempo di andare a caccia con suo padre nella brughiera e ora si pentiva amaramente di averlo desiderato.

“Hai freddo, James?” Domandò suo padre, caricando il fucile.

Anche se così fosse stato, James non avrebbe sentito niente. “Che cosa gli state facendo?”

“Tranquillo, James, non spareremo ai tuoi cuccioli. Ora stai giù.”

I cacciatori avevano creato un rifugio di legno interrato in cui si poteva stare seduti o distesi e lo avevano ricoperto con la neve fresca per confonderlo con il paesaggio. 

James fece come gli era stato detto, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dall’orribile spettacolo di fronte ai suoi occhi. 

I cacciatori avevano legato i due cuccioli a un palo di legno in mezzo alla neve fresca, a qualche decina di metri dal rifugio che si erano costruiti per sparare senza essere notati. Keith e Lance guaivano, muovendosi in cerchio nel vano tentativo di liberarsi.

“Perché lo state facendo?” Domandò James orripilato.

“Tranquillo, ragazzino…” Lo rassicurò il vecchio Lord con la barba bianca. “Riavrai i tuoi cuccioli entro domani e nessuno te li porterà più via.”

“Ma perché lo state facendo?” Insistette James.

Intorno a lui c’erano cinque uomini armati. Non esisteva la possibilità di nascondersi nella brughiera e non c’erano garanzie che i due cuccioli fossero al riparo dai proiettili. Bastava un colpo partito per sbaglio. Uno solo.

“Rivoglio i miei cuccioli.”

“James, comportati bene,” lo rimproverò suo padre.

“Stammi a sentire, ragazzo.” Il vecchio Lord gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. “I piccoli piangono e i genitori rispondono. Non possono non farlo. Questi lamenti sono un richiamo impossibile da ignorare per la madre e il padre le scorterà sicuramente. Abbiamo campo aperto davanti a noi e quei lupi dovrebbero correre fino alla foresta laggiù per evitare i nostri colpi. Sono giovani e veloci ma hanno i loro limiti.”

James sgranò gli occhi. “State usando i miei cuccioli come esca.”

Il vecchio scrollò le spalle. “Considerati parte della battuta di caccia, figliolo.”

“Ma volete uccidere la loro mamma e il loro papà di fronte a loro!” Esclamò James.

Lord Griffin gli spettinò i capelli intenerito. “Che cosa stai dicendo, James?” Domandò. “Siamo a caccia, è così che funziona. Che ti prende? Eri tanto entusiasta di partecipare a una battuta fino a pochi giorni fa!”

Sì, lo era stato, prima che gli animali a cui avrebbe dovuto sparare si tramutassero in due bambini come lui. 

“Non mi piace,” disse. “Non mi piace più.”

Suo padre, però, non avrebbe rinunciato a quell’occasione per un capriccio. “Allora chiudi gli occhi quando spariamo e porta pazienza,” gli disse, accondiscendente.

James non voleva essere paziente,  _ pretendeva  _ che tutti si fermassero. 

Keith e Lance non potevano vedere la loro mamma e il loro papà morire perchè erano usciti allo scoperto per salvarli. Non era giusto.

Di colpo, Lance smise di girare intorno come una trottola, tese il collo e cominciò a ululare.

“Ci siamo!” Esclamò il vecchio Lord con entusiasmo.

James non condivideva la stessa emozione. Keith diede una testata al fratello, spingendolo nella neve. La brughiera tornò silenziosa.

“I lupi sono furbi, no?” Ricordò James. “Capiranno che è un agguato e non verranno.”

“Oh, certo che lo capiranno!” Concordò il vecchio Lord. “Ma saranno disposti a gettarsi contro il fuoco nemico per i loro cuccioli. Un po’ triste, lo devo ammettere.”

Era crudele, non triste.

Il comportamento dei due cuccioli cambiò, smisero di cercare una via di fuga e presero a bisticciare tra loro. 

“Avanti, chiamate la mamma…” Mormorò uno dei cacciatori, James non conosceva il suo nome.

Il sole stava tramontando e faceva più freddo minuto dopo minuto. 

Alla fine, James fu costretto ad arrendersi e ad accoccolarsi all’interno del rifugio per non congelare.

“Ci mettono molto,” commentò suo padre.

“Sono già qui,” replicò il vecchio Lord. “Aspettano che cali il buio per avanzare.”

James sperò con tutte le sue forze che non fosse così, che il richiamo di Lance non avesse raggiunto i suoi genitori e che nessuno fosse venuto a salvarli. Era meglio che i piccolo lupi si sentissero abbandonati, piuttosto che si ritrovassero orfani.

Sì, doveva andare così. Dovevano resistere fino a che i cacciatori non si fossero stufati e poi ci avrebbe pensato James a liberarli, a permettere loro di tornare a casa, al sicuro.

Ogni minuto che passava senza che succedesse niente, la stretta allo stomaco di James allentava la presa. Allo stesso tempo, l’impazienza dei cacciatori diveniva evidente.

“Non sta funzionando,” disse uno dei cinque.

Era ormai buio ed era troppo freddo. I due cuccioli si erano acciambellati l’uno sull’altro e avevano smesso di tentare di liberarsi o di chiamare aiuto. 

Il vecchio Lord imprecò. “Mi dispiace, Griffin. L’idea era buona ma è andata male.” Spettinò i capelli di James e si alzò in piedi. “Vado a riprendere i tuoi cuccioli, ragazzo. Torniamo a casa, signori!”

Nel malcontento generale, i cacciatori rilassarono le spalle e scivolarono fuori dal rifugio. James era l’unico a sorridere, felice che quella battuta di caccia si fosse rivelata un grande buco nell’acqua. Restò in piedi, accanto al tetto di legno appena visibile sotto il mantello di neve, ad osservare il vecchio Lord che si avvicinava ai due cuccioli.

Fu l’unico a vedere quello che successe e fu tutto tanto veloce che, in seguito, non avrebbe saputo come raccontarlo.

James vide una macchia nera con la coda dell’occhio ma quando si voltò, tutto era immobile. Captò un altro movimento vicino ai due cuccioli, sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere il lupo nero aggredire il vecchio Lord.

Un colpo di fucile fu sparato in aria, a vuoto.

Gli altri cacciatori imbracciarono il loro e suo padre lo spinse dentro al rifugio senza troppe cerimonie.

“Spara! Spara!”

“È troppo buio!”

Qualcosa si abbatté sul tetto di legno. James raggelò, mentre i cacciatori si voltavano e sparavano nel più completo panico. I colpi finirono presto.

“Non era niente!” Esclamò suo padre.

“Io li ho sentiti!” Ribatté il cacciatore alla sua destra.

Sì, anche James li aveva sentiti.

“Qui! Qui! Sparate quI!” Era la voce del vecchio Lord.

James si sporse verso l’esterno e lo vide: il lupo lo aveva lasciato andare ma era a terra e non riusciva a rialzarsi. Il fucile gli era ricaduto sulla neve, troppo lontano per essere raggiunto.

“Maledizione, caricate!” Ordinò suo padre, cercando la polvere da sparo e le pallottole. “Caricate!” Al buio era tutto più difficile, li rallentava.

Questo non valeva per i signori della brughiera.

Il lupo nero aveva lasciato perdere il vecchio Lord per consolare i due cuccioli, mentre un secondo adulto mordeva le corde che li legavano. James ne vide altri. Sfrecciavano sulla neve come spettri scuri. Un momento c’erano e quello dopo non si vedevano più.

“Lì! Lì!” Gridò qualcuno. Altri colpi vennero sparati.

James si accucciò nel rifugio e cercò di non perdere di vista Keith e Lance.

Alla fine, le corde cedettero. Il lupo nero prese Lance per la collottola nello stesso momento in cui il compagno prendeva Keith. Corsero insieme verso la foresta e il resto del branco li seguì.

Altri colpi di fucile vennero sparati ma nessun lupo venne abbattuto quella notte.

********  
  
  


Una volta tornato a casa, James scoppiò a piangere.

Quando sua madre chiese spiegazioni, suo padre le disse che il loro bambino era troppo sensibile per essere un cacciatore e le raccontò dell’accaduto.

Nessuno si era fatto il male. Il vecchio Lord si era solo preso un grande spavento e nulla di più. James, però, dubitava che sarebbe tornato a infastidire i lupi della brughiera.

Quegli animali non li avevano mai minacciati davvero, si era limitati ad attirare il fuoco su di loro mentre i due genitori recuperavano i piccoli.

Tuttavia, James non riusciva a essere completamente felice: aveva sfiorato qualcosa di unico, di  _ magico _ ma non aveva avuto il tempo di conoscerlo davvero. Forse era meglio così, forse aveva perso un’occasione che non si sarebbe più ripetuta.

Non poteva saperlo

Era un bambino e l’unica cosa di cui era sicuro era che gli dispiaceva non aver potuto salutare Keith e Lance. Non parlò mai di loro con nessuno, nemmeno con i suoi amici.

Quando Ryan, Ina e Nadia lo avvicinarono per chiedergli perchè era tanto triste, James diede loro la sola risposta che riteneva giusta.

“Non mi credereste.”

********  
  


***

********  
  


Quella notte, una volta rimasto solo con i suoi genitori e con suo fratello nella tana che chiamava casa, Keith pianse. Pianse tanto. Pianse più di quanto aveva pianto Lance nella tenuta dei Griffin.

“Shhh…” Shiro lo strinse forte, insieme a suo fratello. “Va tutto bene, siete al sicuro adesso. Siamo qui con voi.” Era chino su di loro, sul grande giaciglio di pellicce. Li baciava, li accarezzava, sostituiva con il suo odore quello disgustoso che gli umani avevano lasciato loro addosso. Lance tremava ma se ne stava buono, con le orecchie basse e la coda raccolta in grembo. Keith, invece, singhiozzava violentemente.

“Calmati, piccolo.” Shiro premette le labbra contro la guancia madida. “È tutto finito.” L’odore di un terzo lupo attirò la sua attenzione. Sollevò la testa ma quello che vide non fu un animale.

“Non ci hanno seguiti,” disse Adam con voce grave. “Ci sono solo le nostre impronte nella neve.” 

Nel vederlo, il pianto di Keith si fece silenzioso e Lance si strinse di più al fratello. 

“Come stanno?” Aggiunse il secondo adulto senza degnare i due cuccioli nemmeno di uno sguardo.

Shiro sapeva che dietro quella freddezza si nascondeva la paura di tutti quei giorni passati a dare i loro piccoli per spacciati ma ci sarebbe stato tempo per la rabbia, per le lavate di capo. Keith e Lance erano già stati puniti dalla sfortuna per aver disubbidito ed essere scesi fino alla radura senza di loro. “Stanno tremando, Adam,” disse, spronando il compagno a essere più gentile.

L’altro non recepì il messaggio. Guardò i due bambini per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella tana. “Che cosa vi è saltato in testa?” Tuonò.

Lance si fece ancor più piccolo tra le pellicce. Keith abbassò le orecchie ma sul suo faccino comparve un cipiglio arrabbiato. Lo stava sfidando. “Volevamo aiuta-“

“Non è compito vostro!” Lo interruppe Adam. 

“Siamo un branco,” ribattè Keith. “Ci aiutiamo a vicenda.”

“Siamo noi gli adulti, Keith,” intervenne Shiro, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Siamo noi che dobbiamo prenderci cura di voi.”

“Siete stanchi,” disse Keith, il labbro inferiore tremolante. “Non mangiate per nutrire noi!”

Lance annuì. “Volevamo aiutare!”

Shiro strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo: si vergognava.

“Di chi è stata l’idea?” Domandò Adam. 

Il lupo nero lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Sei stato tu, Keith? E non provare a guardarmi così, piccolo-!”

“Adam, basta!” Disse Shiro fermamente. “Se è successo tutto questo è colpa nostra. Non li abbiamo fatti sentire al sicuro. Pensi che non abbiano imparato la lezione? Sono affamati, infreddoliti e spaventati.”   
“E noi?” Ribatté Adam. “Credevamo che fossero morti!” 

“Non lo sono!” Concluse Shiro, deciso. “Non lo sono…” Si coricò accanto ai suoi cuccioli, che si arrampicarono sul suo petto in cerca di tutto il calore possibile. Li strinse, posò un bacio tra i capelli di entrambi, in mezzo alle piccole orecchie. Lance fu il primo ad addormentarsi. Keith, invece, rimase vigile, i grandi occhi viola fissi su Adam. 

Shiro se ne accorse e rivolse al compagno un sorriso stanco. “Aspetta te…”

Adam lasciò andare via la rabbia in favore della stanchezza e del bisogno di stringere di nuovo tutta la sua famiglia. “Non riuscirai a dormire nemmeno un istante con loro addosso,” disse, liberandosi dei vestiti bagnati dalla neve.

“Non importa,” rispose Shiro. “Li voglio tenere qui vicino a me.”

Adam si coricò nel giaciglio di pellicce. Keith lo fissava ancora, in attesa. Suo malgrado, il lupo adulto gli sorrise e grattò la base delle piccole orecchie nere. Il cucciolo si rilassò immediatamente. “Dormi, Keith. Siamo qui adesso.”

Il lupetto aprì un occhio. “Mamma?” Chiamò. “Papà?”

Shiro reclinò la testa da un lato per poterlo guardare e così facendo finì con l’appoggiarsi alla spalla di Adam. “Che cosa c’è, Keith?”

Il cucciolo li fissò entrambi con i grandi occhi viola, un sorrisetto sulle labbra. “Possiamo imparare a fare i  _ biscotti _ ?”

****  
  
  
  



End file.
